A Knight To Remember
by Amyom
Summary: Finally Updated. HxH. Misunderstandings from the get go. Himeno has seven days to get Hayate to say he loves her or he goes away forever. Can she do it? Monday! Chapter 6 of 12 half way there!... Hayate to the rescue!
1. A Date?

**Trying to construct a plausible Hayate+Himeno was harder than I thought! Try this on for size.**

**PS: If Hayate seems a little Out Of Character, you have to forgive me, but I have to make this all work right? **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Now, to get on with the story!

* * *

**

_Take my hand and lead me,  
__Merge you soul with mine.  
__Hold me close forever,  
__Until the end of time_.  
Ami-M, 2005

* * *

**A Knight to Remember**.

Chapter One

Mawata sat on the edge of Himeno's bed helping the young Prétear select the 'perfect' outfit. Himeno was going out that afternoon with Hayate and she wanted some sisterly input into her clothing. "I don't know Himeno… where is it you two are going?" Mawata asked after rejecting countless dresses, skirts, shirts and shoes.

"We're going to watch the talent show that's being held at the park. And if I can talk him into it, we'll grab something to eat too."

"So… is this a date?"

"I don't know…" Himeno sighed, turning towards the full-length mirror and trying to fix her hair. "I wish it was, but it's hard to tell with Hayate. One minute he acts as if he really cares about me, and the next, he's calling me Tulip-Head."

"So maybe this is it." Mawata smiled gently. "Maybe he will tell you where he stands."

"Oh I hope so!" The redhead growled, meeting her sisters' eyes in the mirror. "Waiting around for him to make up his mind is driving me insane."

"Maybe you shouldn't wait around for him Himeno."

"What are you saying Mawata?" She asked, facing her sister.

"You've already made up your mind right? You should take a page out of Mayune's book and just tell him how you feel. It's not healthy to bottle things up inside. Trust me on that."

Himeno laughed. "I should shouldn't I?" She agreed. "So, what shall I wear?"

Mawata thought for a few seconds. "The black dress is too showy for an afternoon in the park." She remarked, effectively vetoing the garment. "The red one looks like you're trying too hard, besides, it shows too much skin." Himeno nodded and threw both dresses back into the wardrobe.

"We're running out of options here…." She groaned, glancing at the dwindling number of clothes left in the pile on her bed.

"What about this?" Mawata held up a fitted silk blouse that was the colour of jade stones. It had empress sleeves and a slightly clinched waist, and the neckline was modest without being old-fashioned. "The colour will look prefect on you and if you leave the top button unfastened it'll look really casual."

"It's perfect! Thanks Mawata. What about jeans? I have a really nice white pair that'll go with this brilliantly."

"No. Jeans would be too casual. You'd be saying that he's not worth trying to impress. Umm… why not bring back that brown skirt from earlier, it's just the right length for this top, and the material isn't stiff so you won't look…frumpy."

"But we decided against that skirt because I don't have any shoes to match." Himeno protested.

"I know, but you have shoes that'll match the blouse right?"

Beaming, Himeno raced to embrace her sister. "Mawata, you're a genius!" she laughed.

Blushing, the girl stood to leave and let her little sister change. "Wait Mawata." Himeno pleaded. "What about my hair?"

"Leave it the way it is. Hayate likes your hair."

"But he calls me Tulip-Head all the time."

"Exactly." And with that, the girl glided out of the room.

Smiling to herself Himeno winked at herself in the mirror. _You'd better watch out Hayate._ She thought with a grin, _because it's my_ _turn to blow _you_ away._ Looking at her clock she squealed. She'd spent so long picking out her outfit she only had a few minutes to change into it.

Hayate was wearing the only clean clothes he could find that morning, a fitted black tee and dark blue denim jeans.

Leaning against the front gate of the Awayuki Mansion, waiting for Himeno, he appeared totally composed. His casual posture and half lidded eyes gave the impression of moody boredom, but to those who knew him best, he was anything but relaxed. The tenseness of his shoulders and the hard set of his jaw betrayed his feelings. The imperturbable, emotionless, brooding leader of the Leafe Knights, Hayate, was worried.

_What's the matter with me?_ He berated himself mentally. _Himeno's going to hate me after tonight. She'll never want to see me again. Wait, that's a good thing isn't it? It'll be easier if she hates me. If she hates my guts, then she can't feel as if I've betrayed her._

"Hey Hayate! Ready to go?"

Cutting off his thoughts he spun around to face the owner of the voice he knew so well. Dressed to kill in clothes designed to stop men's hearts, Himeno had never looked so good. Or been so off limits. His eyes raked over her, a frown playing along his lip. _This isn't going to be easy._ He thought.

"Oh great…" Himeno muttered under her breath, too low for Hayate to hear. "He doesn't like it."

"What?"

"Never mind. So, you ready?" She asked in her brightest, chirpiest singsong voice, praying he couldn't see right through it.

"Yeah, let's go." He replied waiting for Himeno to walk a few steps ahead in fell in behind her.

_Perfect, he doesn't even want to be seen walking with me._ She grumped.

_Damn, but she's got a nice ass._ He stared at her rear, watching as the clingy fabric of her skirt outlined her cushiony posterior. _Shit! I've got to stop thinking like that!_ He cursed attempting, unsuccessfully, to think virtuous thoughts. To remove all temptation from his treacherous eyes he quickly stepped into line beside her.

"Oh, I am so glad to see you're not embarrassed by me." Himeno snapped sarcastically before she could stop herself.

Hayate stopped in his tracks. "What the hell are you talking about?"

_Well…. In for a penny, in for a pound, I suppose._ "You could have at least smiled when you saw me, you know, or a compliment, which would've been real nice. And then you walk behind me like you're ashamed to be seen with me. Damn you piss me off sometimes Hayate! I mean come on! Am I really that bad? Am I so disfigured you can't look me in the eye and pay me one lousy compliment?" _Oh crap._

"Don't ask such stupid questions Tulip-Head." He responded quietly, his dark eyes seeing straight through her and making her feel two inches tall. He was silent for an eternity that lasted about three heartbeats. "And you look fine." He added as an afterthought as he started walking ahead of her this time.

"Grrr…. He. Makes. Me. So. Mad." She snarled, and then spotted Hayate nearly halfway down the road. "Will you please wait up?" She hurried after him.

He didn't say anything, just paused for a few seconds. Long enough for Himeno to cover over half of the distance between them.

_I should hate him for that._ Himeno thought. _I really should. So why don't I?_ She asked herself, as they made their way towards the park.

* * *

**Well wasn't that fun? I wonder what Hayate is planning…. Well actually I already know, but you guys don't. HA!**

**PS. Juicy stuff coming up next. Please Review.**


	2. Council Meeting?

**Geez… It's about time I updated this. Sorry about the wait folks, I just got so many ideas; I didn't know where to put them you know? This chapter was originally going to be entirely about them sat next to each other at the talent show, and while that had its funny moments, I think it works better like this. Let me know! **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

**Anyways, here is the next part for ya!

* * *

**

_The wind that whispers softly,_  
_Is nature's greatest work of art._  
_It steals away my gasping breaths,_  
_And holds fast to my heart._  
Ami-M 2005

* * *

**A Knight to Remember**

Chapter Two

_Just what is he up to?_ Himeno supposed, casting a suspicious glance at Hayate. The talent show was almost over and he had not even looked in her direction once. At first, he had just sat stock still, staring intently at the stage, and Himeno had shrugged it off, figuring he just wanted to enjoy the show. But towards the end of the second act, he had started to fidget. His frown deepened, and he cast glances everywhere except at her. "Is something wrong?" She hissed, not able to keep it in any longer.

Hayate almost jumped out of his seat. "No…" And he turned back to the show, which was just calling the winner.

Himeno was surprised, and more than a little hurt by his reaction. He had practically forgotten she was there and when he faced her, he stared at her as if he was trying to remember who she was.

The audience rose from their seats after a round of applause, and began making their way out the park.

"Hayate?" He was still staring at the stage, but he broke it off to look at her this time, reluctantly it seemed. "I thought we might get something to eat." She said not sure if she wanted this day to continue, but not willing to give up on it yet. "We could grab some ice-cream or… some…thing." She trailed off. The colour drained from her face and her eyes widened with disbelief.

On the centre of the stage, floating three feet from the base was a small orb of pink-tinged white light. Calmly, Hayate turned to face the ethereal sphere, and together they watched as it expanded outwards. All the while Himenos' heart was beating wildly in her chest, filled with fear of the unknown, Hayates' heart slowed to the point of stopping. _This is it,_ He thought, dread spreading through him like a virus, chilling him to the bone. _Damn, she's going to hate me after this…_

"What's… going on?"

"It's O.K. Himeno." Hayate murmured. "It'll be alright." _No it wouldn't; nothing is ever going to be alright again._ As Hayate watched the growing globe, Himeno scrutinized her Knight. She wondered what he could be thinking that would make him cringe as he was.

He gasped, and Himeno turned just in time to see s figure emerging from the unearthly radiance: A slender, extremely feminine figure. Long golden tresses, artfully curled, tumbled over her shoulders, fell just above her trim waist. Bronzed, flawless skin accentuated by a floaty teal summer dress. The light behind her cast an airy halo until she stepped sideways and arched a shapely brow expectantly. "Knight of the Leafe Wind," The stranger began, her voice was not loud but she spoke with such authority it was hard not to pay attention. "The Council of Leafe has assembled. Your presence, and that of your Prétear, is required immediately."

Hayate didn't reply, instead he gave a curt nod and, taking Himeno by the elbow, pulled her towards the stage. "What's going on?" Himeno demanded breathlessly, too surprised to pull free. "Hayate, what's happening?"

"You have to go through." He told her, stopping in front of the portal.

"But…" She shook with fear and apprehension, gazing uncertainly into the light.

Hayate felt a stab of guilt. _This isn't fair, she doesn't deserve to be put through this._ He told himself. Yet, there was nothing he could do. "Don't worry." He whispered gently, giving her a soft smile. "I'll be right behind you."

She held his gaze, and saw the truth behind his eyes. She saw worry, guilt, and something else she did not dare to name. _Something beautiful, tender and…_

"Himeno?"

Mutely, she nodded. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped into the light.

Hayate was just about to follow her when he felt a hand on his arm. "Hayate, it's been a long time; don't I even get a hello?"

He did not turn to face her. "Miya." His tone was crisp, unfriendly.

"I know that look, you know." She murmured, refusing to be shut out. "That's three now, Hayate. What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped, jerking away from her touch.

"Do you think me a fool?" She asked. "When the Council notice—and believe me, they can't help but notice—well… the consequences don't bear thinking about."

"It's different this time."

"Is it? Truly? Hayate, it can't work, we know it can't. Look at what happened with Metis. No Hayate, take some advice for a change: break it off before you break her heart."

He didn't respond right away, but thought about the promise he had made to Himeno. "Maybe you're right, Miya…. Let's go."_ Better my heart than hers…

* * *

_

**My thanks to:** XxsmartypantzxX, Sorceress Ki, kaiba-queen, Vgurl428, pineyapple, kim, Chantalkbl, Mikadzuki-hime, Saphimire Karishnikova, Abbi-Normal, KeyQuis, claylover66 **and ALL my reviewers for your support! Also thanks go to **Animefreakkagome, inu-ko13 **and** silvermoon8573 **and could you PLEASE review this time too:-) FINALLY thanks to the 'other' 193 people who at the very least, were interested enough to hit this story!**


	3. Seven Days

**Good God! **

**I actually updated! Sorry it took so long folks, But on top of moving house (twice) and a serious case of writers block, I just could seem to end this chapter. But here it is now. Sorry if it sucks a bit, I kind of had to force it out of my head. (It was like pulling teeth, I swear!) **

**Anyways, here is the next part for ya!

* * *

**

_Take this journey with me,  
Don't let me fall behind.  
For the actions of a Knight must be  
Gentle, true and kind.  
Ami-M 2005_

_

* * *

_

**A Knight to Remember**

Chapter Three

"Where am I?" Himeno whispered to herself as she came through the other side of the light. The room was entirely white, with no doors or windows to speak of, and yet, it was amazingly light. The walls and floor seemed to glow with a soft radiance and cast the room in an ethereal luminosity. In the centre of the otherwise bare chamber, there was a large round table made of white marble.

Sat at the table, was an old man with a long grey beard, a young woman with curly brown hair, a middle-aged man with a stern face and six of her seven Knights.

Three seats were empty.

"Please sit down." The old man invited, his voice was strong, unwavering, and his tone kind. "We'll begin as soon as Hayate and Miya arrive."

Himeno did as instructed, and found herself sitting between Kei and Sasame. "What's going on?" She asked Kei in a quiet voice.

"It's just the annual review." The blonde knight replied. "Didn't Hayate tell you?"

"No." He never tells me anything, dammit. She added silently.

"It's nothing to worry about. Lord Zeki just evaluates what we've done over the year and determines whether we are fit to continue our duty as knights of Leafe."

"I see." She lied. "And if you're not fit to continue? What then?"

Kei shrugged. "We're replaced."

The arrival of Hayate and Miya, forestalled any comment Himeno was about to make. Wordlessly, the newcomers sat and the old man began the session. "I see no reason to drag this out, so I'll forego the formalities. Kei, your actions this year have been exemplary, except in one crucial matter. In telling Himeno the truth of Takako's transformation, you went against the direct orders of the Leafe council. However, this council is not unjust, we understand that revealing these truths went a long way to helping Himeno defeat her. And as such, you will not be punished.

"Goh, your only crime this year seems to be impulsiveness. Rash thinking and a hot temper can lead you into trouble, young man, I suggest you curb both before that happens. Mannen, You're young yet, so a few mistakes are to be expected, but I will say this: You must learn to follow the orders given by your older, and more experienced team-mates. Oh, and you must stop getting the others into trouble with you.

"Hajime, Shin? Aside from allowing yourselves to be led astray slightly by Mannen, this year—your first year as knights—has gone smoothly. You have a promising future with us I'd wager. Sasame…." The aged man trailed off for a moment, before finding his stride. "Sasame, your defection worries us." And Himeno, who had thought things were going quite well, found herself shaking with fear. Mercilessly, in a tone much colder than before, Lord Zeki resumed. "You put the lives of you comrades at risk, you attempted to kill the Pretear—."

"No!" The girl was on her feet in an instant. "You can't replace Sasame! I know he did some things wrong but you don't understand! He was the one who saved Takako. He—."

"Please allow me to finish Miss Awauki." The elderly man cut in smoothly. He turned to face Sasame. "Your Pretear is correct, of course. And, as it is the first (and only, I hope) incident of this nature on your file, you will not be held accountable for your actions." The room seemed to breath a collective sigh of relief. "Takako, however, will be." And gasped.

"What!"

"Please remain seated Miss. Awayuki." Numbly, Himeno obeyed. "The fact remains, whether Takako is good or evil now, she did become the Princess of Disaster. She is responsible for the fading of three of the finest Knights in history and that fact cannot be ignored. She is a danger to human-kind, and as such she shall be exiled to Leafenia indefinitely."

"Exiled?" Her voice was quiet, disbelieving. "We'll never see her again?"

"You will." He contradicted. "She is not free to go to Earth, but you, as the Pretear, have every right to visit Leafenia when ever you choose."

"Oh."

Lord Zeki looked over the Knights gathered before him. "One last thing before you are dismissed." He smiled. "I would like to congratulate you all on a job well done this year. That will be all." The Knights stood, ready to leave, and Himeno quickly followed suit. "Hayate, I need to speak with you for a moment."

The Leafe Knight of the wind gave a stiff, reluctant nod, his face grim. "Of course."

The girl hesitated uncertainly for a moment, caught between leaving Hayate behind and wanting to find out what was going on. Then suddenly, someone was beside her, gently taking her elbow and leading her towards the door.

Startled, Himeno looked up to find it was the woman who had come in with Hayate, the fair-haired beauty who had summoned them to the meeting. She allowed herself to be led out, but the moment to door had clicked shut, she turned to face it again. "What's going on in there?" She demanded.

"Trust me, it's nothing you want to hear." The odd woman replied.

Aha! Himeno pounced. "So you do know what's going on. Tell me."

She shook her head. "No, I don't know. But I can guess."

"Well guess!" Himeno growled.

"Hayate is going to be replaced."

The words seemed to echo hollowly inside her head, ricocheting inside her skull without ever finding purchase. She mumbled incoherently for an age, before she managed to push one word past her lips. "Why?"

"Because of you." The woman almost sounded angry.

And, unsurprisingly, the inexperienced Pretear was confused. "Me? What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes, nearly sneering, and suddenly the beautiful woman wasn't so pretty anymore. "You just had to go and fall for him didn't you? don't you know how dangerous unrequited love can be for the Pretear? For the very Knights who protect her?"

Himeno felt the anger rising inside her, bubbling and churning, building up until it could not be denied. "How dare you." She seethed. "How DARE you! This—this isn't just some stupid school kid crush. I love Hayate,"

"I've heard that before…"

"And Hayate loves me!" She finished relentlessly.

Arching her eyebrows haughtily the woman gave her a superior look. "Oh, really? And when did he tell you this?"

That brought Himeno up short. "Ah, well…um."

"Himeno…." The woman's voice became softer. Seeing the pain on the girls face, she began to regret her cruel words. "Takako became evil because she loved a Knight who could not love her in return. But she was not the first. Before there was Kela, who committed suicide when she learned her knight could not love her. The first was Metis." She pause for a moment, lost in thought, debated with herself whether or not to tell Himeno the tale. Finally, she decided. "Metis loved the Knight of Ice so much that she refused to Pret with anyone but him. In the end, it killed her, and the knight she claimed to love. Not to mention getting the others so injured that four were within minutes of fading."

"But it's different this time." Himeno protested quietly, unwittingly using almost the same words Hayate himself had used.

Knowing this, Miya was thoughtful. "Maybe it is." She said. "Wait here, Himeno." She said, her voice picking up, full of urgency. She hurried into the room and closed the door behind her. She was gone for only five minutes, but it was enough time for the Pretear to become increasingly nervous.

When she reappeared, she wore a small, half-smile and her eyes shone. "Hayate's replacement won't arrive for another week."

"So he's really getting replaced?"

"Yes. But don't you see? You have a week Himeno, before he goes anywhere. I've had a quick word with Lord Zeki, if you can get Hayate to say he loves you before he is replaced, he can stay."

Hope filled her. "He can?"

"Yes. Although, Lord Zeki added a few rules. You can't tell Hayate about this and you can't say you love him before he does."

"So…?"

"So you've got seven days to make Hayate admit he loves you!"

_

* * *

_

**And so, we move to the pivotal plot twist, or, as I like to call it the PPT. There will be more. Sorry there wasn't much humour in this one, but you can bet the next seven days are going to be hilarious!**


	4. Phase One

**Wow, a relatively quick update? I don't know what's come over me. Again I thank everyone who reviewed this story, and anyone who read it too. (Including all those nice people who have it in their faves or alerts)**

**Standard Disclaimers… yadda yadda yadda.**

**Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope it's fun to read too.**

**And this is the next part for ya!

* * *

**

_Walking hand in hand with me,  
Forever at my side,  
This is how I picture it,  
And my heart won't be denied.  
_Ami-M 2005

* * *

**A Knight to Remember**

Chapter Four

_Well, it's over then._ Hayate thought grimly as he used the road of light to return to Earth. _At least Lord Zeki didn't announce it to everyone._ He would be grateful for that, he supposed. He had one week to say his goodbyes. Seven days to leave behind twenty years work. _Geez…has it really been that long?_ He found himself thinking. _Maybe it's about time I left._ Still lost within the depths of his own mind, he failed to notice the absence of the Pretear he served.

"Man, I'm beat." Himeno sighed, falling onto her bed sometime later that night. After Miya had escorted her back to Earth, the Pretear had spent the afternoon with Mawata. Himeno had told her younger sister everything, and the girls had spent hours in a 'How-To-Get-Hayate-To-Confess-His-Love Strategy Meeting'.

"Himeno?" Mawata had said once Himeno had explained the situation. "Are you sure you should be telling me this? You aren't breaking the rules are you?"

"Don't be silly!" Himeno laughed. "The old man only said I couldn't tell Hayate. He never said anything about not telling anyone else, I checked with Miya."

"That's good."

"So…. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Himeno had set up an easel in front of her bed, and in thick black marker, she began to write on the large white paper. 'OPERATION LOVE BIRD.' And underneath, she added: 'DAY ONE: HOLDING HANDS (without preting)' She underlined it twice for emphasis. "Now, we plan!"

Pacing up and down, with a pointer in one hand and a marker in the other, Himeno planned the next day with military precision. She drew diagrams, charts and squiggly little stick figures of both Hayate and herself. She went over everything, in meticulous detail, until she was certain that _nothing_ could possibly go wrong.

And now, exhausted by her efforts, she drifted to sleep, dreaming of her knight and the day she had arranged.

Hayate woke early that next morning but then, he had never really slept. He had spent the night agonising over his decision. When should he tell his team-mates that he was leaving? When should he tell Himeno? In the end, he settled on waiting. Maybe the right moment would present itself in the days to come. At least, that's what he told himself.

Sighing, he entered the Awauki grounds, ready to start work for the day, when a red-headed blur barrelled towards him. _Uh oh…_

"Hayate!" Himeno grinned. "What 'cha doing?" She caught him by the arm and held on for grim death.

Looking down into her bright gleaming eyes, so trusting and happy, the knight felt such a surge of guilt he almost told her everything. Forcing the urge away, he became angry with himself; mad at his own ineptitude. "I'm trying to go to work." He ground out, his voice flat. "But you're making it kind of difficult. Can you get off me?"

"Huh? Whadda mean?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"It's hard to move with you hanging off me like a lead weight."

"What!" She shrieked. "A lead weight? Who are you cal-" She cut herself off mid-rant. _Calm down, Himeno…_ She internalised. _Just take a nice deep breath. Remember, we can't be mad at Hayate. We have to be very nice, so he can realise how much he loves us._ Strangely, the voices in her head had a vaguely Golem-like quality to them. "Oh." She said aloud. "Sorry about that." She let go.

"Huh?" Hayate was (understandably) confused by Himeno's sudden change of track. Five seconds ago, she had been gearing up for a fight, and then, she'd turned on a dime and was being almost sugary-sweet. The knights eyes narrowed in suspicion. _What are you planning?_ "What do you want tulip-head?"

_Nope. We're not going to let it bother us…_ "Oh, nothing really." _We must act casual, we mustn't let him suspect anything. _"I was just going to take a walk down at the beach, and I wanted some company. Everyone else is busy, so I thought maybe you would like to join me."

_She _is_ up to something._ "I have to work." He told her, and began to walk away.

Himeno caught up with him quickly. "No you don't!" She countered. "I asked my dad to give you the day off." She gave him her biggest smile. "So you don't have anything better to do, let's go." Before he could argue further, the young Pretear dragged him towards the gate.

She didn't let go until they were within sight of the ocean, and Hayate had given up on asking her just what the hell she doing. Now he walked calmly beside her, in stony silence. But Himeno had expected that, she had planned for it even. Today's plan was simple really. This was how she had written it out the night before:

**Sunday:**

**1o-)Engage Target in conversation.**

**2o-)Reminisce with Target about 'Good Old Days' ie: The saving of the world**

**3ao-)Make incredibly hilarious joke.**

**3bo-)Laugh with Target.**

**4o-)Casually hold hands with Target.**

**5o-)Make date with Target for fun activity after school on Monday.**

She waited until they arrived on the empty beach, and then began 'Phase One'. "Hayate? I haven't seen Sasame around since that meeting thing yesterday. Have you?"

Just being reminded of that meeting made him break out in a sweat. He knew he would have to tell Himeno and the other Knights that he was leaving, but he wasn't ready to say anything yet. "He's staying with Takako for a while." He replied. "She's going to be living in his house in Leafenia."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Himeno deliberately forced a starry eyed expression on her face. "They must be _so_ in love. Don't you think so, Hayate?" She looked up at him, expecting the man to blush, (just as she'd planned) but instead, his whole expression seemed shuttered. Distant.

"They're happy." He responded, without any trace of emotion in his voice. _They get to be together… _He thought angrily. _But when I'm replaced, I'll never be able to see Himeno again. _

_That's not right. He needs to be smiling…. We must think of something to change that subject. _The voices in her head told her. "Hmm…"

"What?" Hayate barked.

"Oh, nothing!" The girl grinned so hard that she squeezed her eyes shut. "Just thinking." _Maybe I should just skip to phase two._ "So, anyway. You know, it's been kinda quiet lately. With no demon larvae to beat and all."

"You did a good job." Still emotionless.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't you ever miss it? You know? The thrill of battle? The rush of adrenaline, that great feeling when you win…. Life seems so boring after that."

Hayate paused, and looked down at her with quizzical eyes. "Nearly getting killed every time _you_ screwed up? Having my leafe sucked out of me by some nightmare-ish monster? Having my best friend trying to kill me? This isn't a game Himeno. We don't fight for fun. We do it because we have to. If I were you, I'd be glad life is boring. Boring keeps you alive."

"But-"

"So, no. I don't miss it Himeno. I never miss it. Peace never lasts long enough as it is." Even as he spoke these words, his voice dripping with scorn, he knew he was lying. At least a little. Because he _did_ miss those days. He yearned for the days when he was her protector. The days he basked in her happy triumph. He wanted to go back to those days; those days when he was _needed_. He wanted to be her Knight.

Himeno sighed. "Even so. It just feels like everyone was closer back then." For a moment, the girls cheerful disposition was lost as she thought about other times. "It feels like everyone's drifting away now, you know?"

He did know. And when he left, they would be gone from him forever. But he didn't tell her this. He just shook his head, and resolved to put her back into a good mood. "Quit moping tulip-head. The only thing drifting around here, is your brain." Or at least a vocal one.

Himeno reacted without thinking. "What? How dare you?" She yelled before the voices in her head could censor it.

"C'mon," He was relentless. "We all know you're a total air-head."

"Air-head?" She shrieked. Suddenly, she paused, and folding her hands across her chest she gave him her most superior look. "Air-head am I? Look who's talking. That's a lot of hot air for such an old wind bag!" Her eyes widened in horror when she realised what she had just said. _Oh great… how could I be so stupid?_

"Call me what you like." He argued without missing a beat. "White Pretear or not, you're still a vacant klutz."

"But I _am_ the White Pretear. You work for _me, _and don't you forget it mister!" She punctuated her last sentence by poking him in the chest.

Hayate turned sharply and began to walk away. "Like I _could_." He threw back over his shoulder, his words tinged with bitterness. _I'll _never_ forget you, Himeno._

Himeno, her own words ringing in her ears, could only stand and stare at his retreating back. _How could I _say_ such a horrible thing? _She asked herself. _I've ruined everything…

* * *

_

**Sorry It's not longer guys, but this felt like a good place to stop. God, I love it when they argue. I hope this keeps your mind off your life Abbi-Normal, and hopefully you remember who I am now KeraJeir. And Taryn, I hope you liked this too! Anyway, sorry about the 'Golem-like' voices, but I couldn't resist…. Meh. Please Review!**


	5. A New Plan

**OMG! (I'm using chat-speak?) 850 hits people! Whoo-hoo. (Does happy dance) and 27 reviews! Wait…. That means just over 3 of people reviewed…. Hmm… Ahh, who cares? I love my reviewers, I love this story and I love sharing it with all you wonderful people. Oh, and a big shout-out to Jade (I'm not playing faverites, but she is my sister) Who I won't be seeing for a while. **

**Good luck sweetie! Oh, and happy birthday for the 8th!**

**Standard Disclaimers… yadda yadda yadda.**

**Okay, enough babbling. Let's get back to the story.**

**And this is the next part for ya!

* * *

**

_I will fight beside of you,  
Or for you if I must.  
But I need just one thing from you,  
My love, I need your trust. _

Ami-M 2005

* * *

**A Knight to Remember**

Chapter Five

"OK, so this morning didn't go too well." Himeno confessed to her sister. The girls had met by the stream in the garden to discuss Operation Love Bird. "I totally screwed up."

Mawata smiled. "What happened?"

"Well…." Himeno explained what had happened that morning, as her younger sister listened quietly. But unbeknown to the pair, another was also listening to their conversation. Stood behind the trellis, hidden by roses, Mayune strained her senses to hear over the trickling of water.

She soaked up the details, thinking dark thoughts of blackmail when Himeno came to the end of her story. "….And so I told him that he worked for me, and he'd better not forget it. Pretty stupid huh?"

"What did he do?" Mayune heard her youngest sister enquire.

"What do you think? He walked off. I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again. Oh, Mawata, what am I going to do?"

The pink-haired princess to the Awayuki fortune couldn't take it any more. As much as she loathed to help her step-sister, and as much as she hated Hayate since she had rejected him, she couldn't resist the urge to gloat. Stepping out of her hiding place, the eldest girl made herself known. "What's this? Are you having a problem with a boy, Himeno?" Her tone was condescending in the extreme. "Maybe you'd like some advice from an expert?"

"Mayune? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Himeno, I'm here to help of course."

"Uh-huh. And what do you get out of this?"

"Only your undying gratitude and eternal respect." She was completely serious too.

Himeno rolled her eyes and turned away from the older girl. "Yeah right. Go away Mayune. I don't need your help."

"Oh? That's not what I heard." She sniffed. Mawata, accustomed to the antics of her elder siblings, remained silent.

"So you were eavesdropping were you?" Himeno challenged snidely. "That's _not _the _point_. The point is that you need help. And _I_, with infinitely more experience and my superior intelligence, am willing to help you."

The Pretear was torn. She did need help, she was willing to admit that much. But a big part of her didn't want it to be Mayune who aided her. Finally, she made up her mind. "So what should I do?"

The pink-haired girl smiled. "Hayate is a knight, right Himeno?"

"Yeah…." She answered slowly, unsure of where her sister was going.

"So his job is to protect you and stuff?"

"That's right. So?"

Mayune nodded sagely. "It's not enough to simply _talk_ about the past." She continued. "He needs to feel like you still need him around, or he'll be happy to be leaving."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Hayate needs to be protecting you. That's when you're closest right?" She didn't wait for confirmation. "So we have to give him a reason to protect you. You have to be in some kind of danger."

"What?" Himeno was shocked, the idea of manipulating Hayate in such a manner had never occurred to her.

"It's perfect!" Mayune was speaking almost to herself now, lost in her plans. "We'll create a situation that Hayate has to rescue you from, and he'll fall completely head over heels in love with you!"

Mawata spoke up then. "He already loves her, he just won't admit it."

"Whatever," Mayune dismissed the objection. "It's not that important. Either way, Himeno will get her man. In the mean time, I can do a little detective work."

"You mean spying?" Himeno had to fight to keep her voice calm. "No way, Mayune, I won't stoop that low."

The girl stopped on a dime and faced her smaller sister, bringing her face within inches of Himeno's. "Stooping? You _do _love him don't you?"

"Well…er…yes…" Her cheeks flushed with colour, and her voice seemed to grow smaller.

From her seat on the edge of the stream, Mawata cleared her throat. "Himeno? If you truly love him, you have to be able to say it without coming across so tongue tied." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. "You have to be so sure of it, you could shout it from the rooftops."

"But that's just the problem, Mawata." Himeno grumbled. "I'm not allowed to say it; not to the person who matters anyway. Geez, what kind of stupid rule is _that_, huh?"

The fourteen-year-old girl couldn't agree more. "You're right Himeno, but you have to look at it from their point of view. To them, if you told Hayate you loved him first, even if he said it back, he could be doing it out of pity."

Himeno was indignant. "_Pity?_" She yelled sarcastically. "Since when did Hayate ever take _pity_ on _me_?" Her sisters were silent. "Exactly."

Usually, Mawata would happily avoid any sort of confrontation, but recent events had taught her to stand up for herself more. Or at least to hold up her end of a discussion. "All I'm saying is, Hayate might say it just to make you feel better, because he would think you'd never see him again anyway."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…." Himeno sighed gently. "I just wish things didn't have to be so complicated. If only I could tell him…." She let the sentence trail off.

Mayune nodded decisively, as if something had just occurred to her. "He still wouldn't say it."

"What's that, Mayune? Why not?"

"Because, doofus, if he thinks he's leaving, he's not going to declare his undying love for you and just disappear, is he?"

"I see your point. So what do we do?"

"Like I said, we put you in some kind of danger. Your knight will come running, save you from danger, and acknowledge his feelings for you. It'll be romantic."

Nervously, the Pretear agreed. "You know, Mayune…." She added. "You're starting to remind me of Yayoi."

"What? Don't you dare compare me to that weird little retard!" She growled menacingly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She laughed nervously, her arms raised in surrender.

"Hmph! Let's get to work." The pink-haired princess stepped away from Himeno. "Are you coming Mawata?" She asked, walking away and leaving the Pretear where she stood. The youngest girl nodded and followed her.

A pair of cerise eyes watched from the shadows as the knight of wind stood alone amongst the trees on the Awauki grounds. "What is he doing here?" She asked herself. "It's not like he had to work today." Silently, she continued her vigil.

Hayate had come here to hide. He wouldn't confess it, even to himself, but he was avoiding his friends. If he didn't see them, he wouldn't have to tell them he was being replaced. But it wasn't his friends he would never see again, it was Himeno. Frowning, it took him a while to notice the pink-ish-white light emerging from the dim shadows of the trees. "Miya?" He called into the air.

"I'm here Hayate." Her melodic voice shimmered through the wood just as she appeared in front of him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." He replied automatically, not meeting her gaze.

"Don't lie to me." She smiled sadly. "I know you too well Hayate. You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"I'll get around to it." He shrugged.

The woman sighed and threw her arms up in exasperation. "It's not like you have a lot of time to dance around the issue here, Hayate." She snapped. "Your replacement is already at the Palace, taking the final test with Lord Zeki and the King. You have six more days on this planet, surely you're not going to treat them like they're just ordinary days are you?"

"What difference does it make?" His voice was bitter and hoarse. "At least Himeno will still have someone to serve her."

Miya pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and fore-finger. "What happened to you Hayate? I remember when you were a rookie knight, and nothing could keep the smile off your face. You were so happy to be chosen, you were going to change the world and go down in the history books. What happened to the idealistic young man I used to know?"

"He grew up." Finally, he looked at the woman. "I haven't been him for a long time Miya. He's not who I am now."

"A shame…" She murmured, turning away and summoning her portal back to Leafenia.

"Wait!" He called out, and Miya halted. "Where are you going?"

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled despite the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm going home. I have a birthday party to arrange for my daughter."

"How is Emi?"

"She's fine, Hayate. She misses you." Before the man could say any more, she entered her portal.

"I miss her too." The knight confessed to the fading light. "At least when I'm replaced, I'll get to be around her more often." Shaking his head, he balled his hands into fists. Miya's words had got him thinking about the past. His first mission as a Leafe Knight. The first Pretear he worked with, and his very first Pret. It all felt so long ago now, he _had_ been a different person then. Full of promise and dreams. How quickly those dreams could fade.

His jaw tight with strain he teleported home, as if to escape the memories.

And hidden by the greenery, a pair of cerise eyes had witnessed the entire encounter. "Himeno isn't going to like this…."

* * *

**Thanks everyone who made this chapter what it is. KeraJeir and Abbi-Normal especially! I kind of like how this chapter worked out, but there is always room for improvement, so constructive criticism is very welcome, so is praise and suggestions. Flames are used to cook up my next story, and only serve to fan the fire of my creative torch, so I wouldn't waste your time. Anyway, Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Calling

**I am SOOO SORRY this took so long to update. I have complied a list of reasons I was unable to update quickly on this chapter in chronological order.**

**-Computer breakdown (8 days)**

**-New job (3 weeks)**

**-Writers block (2 months)**

**Standard Disclaimers… yadda yadda yadda.**

**Okay, enough babbling. Let's get back to the story.**

**And this is the next part for ya!

* * *

**

_When the world goes against us,  
When nothing goes our way,  
Let us stand together,  
And say what we must say. _

Ami-M 2005

* * *

**A Knight to Remember**

Chapter Six

In school on Monday, Himeno found it difficult to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to something Mayune had said the previous night. '_I think you have some competition… Hayate was talking to some strange woman in the garden. I think they have some history.' _

She didn't want to think about who the woman might have been. She couldn't really think of anyone Hayate could have been meeting, but it bummed her out. _What if he doesn't love me?_ She asked herself. _What if I was just fooling myself? He may not even like me._ Feeling herself getting depressed, Himeno shook her head violently. _No! I have to stay positive._

Somehow, she managed to make it to lunch where she met with Mawata. "Hi Mawata, how's your day been?" She kept her tone light, careful not to worry the teal haired young woman.

"We had a pop quiz in Science this morning." She shrugged while taking her seat.

"Really? How did you do?"

"I passed." The girl smiled. "That's about it for my half-day highlights, what about you, Himeno?" She continued with rare humour.

The Pretear grinned broadly, saluting her sister. "Nothing to report, Cap'n!" She paused for a moment, looking around the cafeteria. "But come to think of it, I haven't seen Mayune since breakfast. Do you know where she is?"

Mawata could only shake her head.

------------------------------------

Mayune was in fact cutting school that day – an unheard of feat of daring by the eldest Awayuki princess. With great cunning, she had concocted the perfect way to place Himeno in danger without having to tell her idiot step-sister what to expect. And all it had taken to get the wheels in motion was one lousy video game and a day off school.

As she was led to Leafenia to complete her rather shady 'business transaction' she reflected on her own genius. _Himeno, just you wait; there is absolutely no way my brilliant scheme can fail!_

"Well, we're here." Her guide informed her needlessly when they arrived at their destination.

"Thank you, Mannen." Mayune nodded and handed over the video game. "I'll take it from here."

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure this works."

------------------------------------

It was the last class of the day, and Himeno was eager to return home. She and Mawata had planned another 'How-To-Get-Hayate-To-Confess-His-Love Strategy Meeting' for the afternoon. She had been preoccupied all day, but with so little time before school got out, she could focus on nothing but the clock. When the bell did signal the end of the day, she moved so swiftly towards the door, she was only a couple of _mph_ from breaking the sound barrier.

She was the first to reach the school gates and consequently, there was no one to witness the moment of her abduction.

A group of five men had waited for the Pretear outside of her school. As ordered, they ambushed the girl and had bundled her into the back of their van before she could realise what was going on. If she had been given time to think, she would have fought back. Unfortunately, the sheer unexpectedness of the attack left her winded.

Her abductors never said a word to her, and they were not particularly rough, but the girl was understandably terrified. In desperation she begged them to let her go; to pay any ransom. She got no response to her pleas. Finally, she realised that reason would get her no where. Fighting against the lump in her throat, she did the only thing she could think of.

Taking a deep breath, she screamed. Calling out for help and screaming Hataye's name seemed to be her only options. Strangely, her kidnappers made no move to quiet her.

She may have thought her cries would go unheard, but she was wrong. Sasame, despite the distance separating Earth and Leafenia, zeroed in on her voice. And knowing that the Pretear was in trouble, he raced back to Earth.

"Sasame, what are you doing here?" Hayate had been resting by the wind chimes when his long-time friend appeared. Now he stood alert, sensing Sasame's urgency.

"It's Himeno." The white knight answered breathlessly. "She's in trouble."

"What? What happened?" Even as he spoke, he transformed into his Leafe uniform.

"I'm not certain. I can hear her calling out for help."

Hayate launched himself into the air. "Follow her voice, Sasame." He commanded. "Take me to her."

Briefly, the other man hesitated. "Should we not get the others, Hayate?"

"There isn't time!" He yelled, frustrated. "We have to save her!"

Sasame took the lead as they raced through the sky. Having to follow Himeno's voice while she was mobile made teleportation useless, but the pair flew so swiftly, it hardly mattered. Within minutes, they had neared the Pretears' location.

Time was running out, however, Sasame could hear Himeno's voice growing hoarse. If she became silent, the two knights, currently on her trail would have to return to the mansion to collect Tipi before resuming the search.

Hayate pushed himself to hurry, praying to Leafe that his Pretear was unharmed. _If she is hurt in any way…_His fists tightened at that thought, quivering with the need to strike out. It was then that he saw the unobtrusive white van pulling into a side street. Somehow he knew Himeno was in there. Something inside him just seemed to tell him she was there.

He began his swift descent to Earth, heading towards the van.

Still following Himeno's voice, Sasame was a mere nanosecond behind.

Simultaneously they landed a few feet in front of the moving vehicle, forcing the driver to brake sharply. In the past, Hayate may have stood silently, projecting an air of anger and doom that would make the enemy think twice before attacking. But his fury was too great to be contained. With a vicious cry he hurled a blade of wind at the van, peeling the metal from the frame.

Himeno, breathless and shaken, stumbled out. Catching sight of the man she loved, she felt herself grow weak with relief. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she ran to embrace him. "Hayate, you came…" She managed weakly, clinging to her knight. "I was so scared, but I knew you'd come for me."

Her abductors, made no effort to fight back, or even to move. They simply stood in front of Hayate as a group and watched him. Himeno watched him too; she saw his eyes harden, his jaw clench, and his chest tighten. Suddenly, she knew it wasn't over yet, but she wasn't sure why.

But Hayate knew. Deep inside, the knight of the Wind acknowledged that it would not be over until Hayate had punished the men responsible for her living nightmare. Just as he was ready to attack, however, the five men scattered in five directions. And with Himeno holding him in place he could make no move to intercept any of the men.

"What are you doing? Let go." He growled at her. "They're getting away."

"I don't care." She wept, her words muffled against his chest. "I just so glad you came."

Hayate, unable to help himself any longer, placed his hands on her shoulders and returned her embrace. "I'm just doing my job." He whispered. Himeno stiffened in his arms and quickly pulled away. Confused, the knight tried to ask her what was wrong. "Himeno?"

"Look," She began. "I'm sorry I said that, OK?" As if talking to herself, she continued. "Geez, sometimes I wish you didn't."

"Wish I didn't what?" Hayate was more puzzled than before.

"Work for me." She blurted.

Hearing those words cut the leader of the Leafe Knights to the quick. Fuelled by pain and imagined betrayal, Hayate lashed out. "That makes two of us." He snapped. Brusquely taking her by the elbow, he pushed her towards a bewildered Sasame. "Take her home." He ordered. A second later, he teleported away.

------------------------------------

Mayune was waiting in Himeno's room was the teenager was dropped off on her balcony. Dejectedly, Himeno shuffled into the room, oblivious to Mayune's presence.

"So, did it work?"

At the unexpected and unwelcome voice of her step-sister, the Pretear squealed. Biting her lip in frustration, she took a deep breath. "What do you want Mayune?"

"Did Hayate say it?"

"No." Himeno choked out. "And he's never going to. God, I'm such a horrible person!" She added. "He saved my life and all I could do was insult him…."

"What?" The pink haired girl screeched. "How could you screw that up Himeno?" She asked rhetorically.

"Huh?"

"It was the perfect plan."

"What was?"

"Do you have any idea how much work I had to do to get those guys to kidnap you?"

"_What?_" Himeno was both mystified and furious. "What the hell did you do?"

"I went all the way to Leafy-na – or whatever it's called – to get those guys, just so no one would learn your little 'secret'. Are you stupid or something? How can you mess it up?"

"You _planned_ this? Why didn't you tell me?"

In her most superior voice, Mayune replied: "Because it needed to be _real_, of course."

"Get. Out. Now." Himeno ground out.

Mayune was genuinely surprised. "Huh?"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Mayune's surprise turned to indignation. "How _dare _you speak to me like that?" She sniffed. "And after all I did to help you too."

"Just, _don't_! Don't try to help OK?" She yelled. Deflating slightly, she sighed. "It doesn't matter now anyway. It's over."

"So you've given up?" Himeno hung her head. "Well, that doesn't surprise me. I always knew you weren't up to the job." Mayune goaded. "I mean, what would a good-looking guy like Hayate see in a freak like you? After all, it's not like he'd give his life to protect you or anything." Calmly, Mayune glided out of the room; leaving Himeno alone with her thoughts.

Thoughts of Hayate that haunted her dreams later that night.

------------------------------------

Himeno wasn't the only person being haunted however. Hayate's dreams were plagued by shades of his past. The image of a young woman plunging from a cliff replayed over and over in his mind.

Waking before dawn, Hayate made his decision. He couldn't be the man Himeno wanted him to be, but he could be her friend.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Not much to say on this chapter, except the dynamics of the story change a bit in the next few chapters….You _have_ been warned. **


End file.
